Watch out Blackthorne
by SaLLy.RoCkS
Summary: Cammie goes to Blackthorn for Winter break instead of going to London with Bex! I will add Zammie soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so... this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. The credit for the part in between the ****two *, goes to ****cammiemorganrules, who let me use the starting sentence, since I had NO idea ****what to do. You should go check out her story Pranks. By the way, this is from Cammies P.O.V unless it says otherwise.**

**I don't own the gallagher girls: Ally Carter does**

* * *

*I'm the Chameleon, I blend in. My name is Cameron. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. Exceptional we are; being spies and all. Yes I know, I said spies* and if you don't have clearance, I'd suggest you stop reading, that is, if you value your life!

I am currently on a helicopter on my way back from The Blackthorn Institute for Exceptional young men**(A.N. I don't know if I got that right) **from my winter break. I know you must be wondering why I was going there of all places, so here's the story.

I was supposed to go with Bex to London for winter break. I was looking forward to it ever since I heard I was invited to their house. No scratch that, their mansion. But my mother, also known as the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, decided that it wasn't safe enough for me to go there.

"Honey", she said. "The Circle of Cavan is after you. It just isn't safe. At Blackthorn, their winter break is later than ours, so you will be going there." I looked at her incredulously. "Oh and I won't be able to go with you", she added slightly hesitant. "I have business to take care of." "Fine," I said. "You can make me go but it won't be enjoyable for me OR for them.

When my friends Liz (the brainiac), Macey (the senators daughter) and Bex heard of it they were in shock. Especially Macey. "What," she yelled! "I only have three hours to pack your stuff! What was your mother thinking?"

As it turned out, I don't have to wear my uniform at Blackthorn, it is spring break after all, so Macey packed her clothes in my suitcase. As she put it "Cammie, no offence, but your clothes just won't cut it. Don't you want to impress Zach?" To that I had no reply.

So here I am, nearing Blackthorn, with four suitcases full of clothes and make up I would never wear, one full of spy equipment like bugs and cameras, and my I Pod. Macey told me that if I don't wear the clothes and make up in a way that she would approve than she will make me Goth for three weeks! So I kind of have to. She can tell because of what clothes are dirty and how much, of which kinds, of make up are used.

"Prepare to land ," the pilote of the helicopter warned me. I put my I pod back in my purse and grabbed the suitcase with the spy equipment. "All set," I replied. We had been flying all night so I was relieved to get up and stretch my legs.

We landed on the roof of Blackthorn and I was met by a guard. "I am to take you to see Dr. Steve". He brought me to a trap door protected by a finger print recognition lock. We went down a long flight of stairs and were met with another door protected by a finger print recognition lock. He promptly unlocked it and brought me to 's office.

"Hello Cameron, it's nice to see you again," he greeted me. "The boys don't know you're here so it will be quite a nice surprise for them. I will introduce you at breakfast tomorrow. Until then you will have to stay hidden."

"I wonder if they have any secret passageways here." I thought I said that in my head but apparently I said that out loud.

"What's that you said dear?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where my room is."

He motioned to the guard to come. "Take her to her room and bring her breakfast. I expect you to bring her lunch at 12 sharp and dinner at 7. Is that clear?" "Yes sir ," was his only reply but I could tell that he was unhappy about having to bring my meals to me.

At the reminder of food my stomach started grumbly and I realized just how hungry I really was.

I was marched up to my room. "You are strictly forbidden to do any wandering until after you have been introduced tomorrow morning. You are to stay in your room. Is that clear?" "Yep," was all I said out loud but in my head I was thinking "I don't give a rats ass what you or any of them think."

My breakfast was brought to me right away. It tasted horrible! It tasted like dehydrated army rations. Actually, that's probably what it was now that I think of it. Oh well, atkleast it has plenty of nutrients essential for a growing young spy. I already missed chef louie's **(A.N I think that's his name)** crème brulée. I know, it's breakfast, but just the thought of eating this disgusting food 3 times a day, every day, for 3 weeks made me want to cry. I still feel like barfing evry time I think about it. Anyways, back to the story.

As soon as I was finished eating I got up and tried the door. It was locked. Not even a finger print recognition lock that I would have to hack, just a regular, ordinary, every day lock. I took out a bobby pin and unlocked it in 12 seconds flat.

Just as I opened my door, a herd of Blackthorn boys went by my room. I slammed it shut quickly, and hoped no one noticed.

I guess I'll stay in my room for now and check it out for bugs, cameras, secret passageways etc...

* * *

**Sooooo**

**What do you think so far?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Sally 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every one who reviewed. And thanks to every one who told me blackthorne is spelled blackthorne not blackthorn. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

When I searched my room I found 17 bugs and 11 cameras. They are such perverts. They even put a camera in the shower and three more around the bathroom. I flushed all the bugs and cameras down the toilet. I heard them crackle and fizz as the water went into the electronic parts. Definitely low quality. It is not even water proof.

I finished that search and started another. I was now looking for any secret passageways that might be in my room.

I searched every wall, every square inch of the roof and floor. I didn't find anything. I decide to check under my bed. I was actually quite surprised. I found a trap door under my bed. It looked like it hadn't been opened in years. I crawled closer to the trap door and gave it a hard shove down. "ACHOOOOOOOO" A ton of dust flew up and caused me to sneeze. A set of stairs led down to a dark corridor.

Knock knock. "Ms. Morgan, what's going on?"

Shit I must have set of an alarm when I opened the trap door. I can't believe I was stupid enough to not check for any thing that might trigger the alarm.

"Uhhhh, ya every thing is fine" (Cammie)

"May I come in?"

"Sure!" (Cammie) I quickly scrambled out from under the bed and grabbed my ipod. I sat myself down on the bean bag just as he unlocked the door.

"Were you sitting here the whole time Ms. Morgan?"

"Ye-Yes, why" I stuttered.

"Oh, no reason, it must have been a malfunction." The last part he said to himself as he walked out of my room.

I got out some hairspray (not just of the hair variety) and sprayed it around the trap door. Hundreds of red lights shoed up. Well, I'll have t leave that for another day. I emailed Liz for tips on how to disarm hundreds of sensors at a time. Now i have to wait for a reply.

* * *

Soooo... what do you think?

Review please. I am sorry that I have short chapters. They will get longer I promise.

I am really busy with school and all. But school is out in one week so I will have more time then.

I love you all!

-Sally


	3. Authors note

**I know I know, I am one of those people who hates people who just leave authors notes but I had to. Please don't review me about how short the chapter is but I had to give you something, even though I wasn't finished. I am really busy with studying for exams. I will try to update atleast every other day, NOt just autors notes, I will try not to leave any more autors notes. **

**Sorry again about the short chapter!**

**BTW I absolutly LOVE reviews, it really makes my day!**

**-Sally**


	4. Chapter 3 preview

****

Chapter 3 preview. It's taking a while to write so I'm giving you a preview.

**Hi guys and gals, thank you to every one who reviewed but I wouldn't mind a few more (hint hint) Don't worry I still love you even if you don't review!Some Zammie will be coming soon. (SMILES)**

* * *

I got a response back in 5 minutes. Well 4 minutes and 53 seconds but who's counting. She sent me very complex instructions on how to disarm an alarm **(hehe I'm a poet and i don't even know it) **or lots of alarms all at once. It took me 23 minutes to read through the whole thing.

I started disarming them. Open this, pull that, press this and on and on and on. By the time I was finished it was 20 minutes to lunch.

I ran to my suitcaseand grabbed a pair of baggy jogging capris (the type that's loose around the knee), a tight dark purple tank top and flipflops. I know I for sure wasn't going around the room in bare feet. Who knows what's been there? I took a quick 10 minute shower to get the spider webs off me. That left me just enough time to do my hair. I blow dried it and did a quick run through with my straightener. I then gave my hair a quick side part.

The guard who brings my lunch will never suspect a thing! He walked in and out without saying a word.

* * *

**Don't forget it's just a preview.**


End file.
